1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a docking station, and particularly relates to a docking station applied to a tablet device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with increasing development of science and technology industry, electronic devices such as notebooks, tablet personal computers (PCs) and smart phones are frequently used in daily life. Types and functions of the electronic devices become more and more diversified, and the electronic devices become more popular due to convenience and practicality thereof, so as to be applied to different usages according to user's requirement. Moreover, in order to improve practicality of the electronic devices, many electronic devices can be connected to a docking station, for example, connected to a keyboard device or an audio device for increasing operational functions of the electronic devices through the docking station, for example, the docking station is used as an input output interface.
Taking a tablet device as an example, a touch panel of the tablet device is generally used as an input interface. Moreover, the tablet device can also be assembled to a docking station, for example, an external keyboard device, to take the docking station as the input interface, and the tablet device and the external keyboard device serving as the docking station can be assembled into a notebook. In this way, in order to prevent the tablet device from falling off from the docking station, the docking station is generally configured with a latching structure used for latching the tablet device. The latching structure generally adopts a movable latch to interfere with a part of the tablet device to fix the tablet device, and the latch can be pushed by an external force to release the interference between the latch and the tablet device, such that the tablet device can be disassembled from the docking station. In this way, the tablet device is probably swayed or affected by an external force along with motion of the user during a carrying process, and probably falls off from the docking station unintentionally. Therefore, the tablet device assembled to the docking station is inconvenient to carry around.